


You Saved Me

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Save Me 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Gabriel, Adorable Sam, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam Winchester Get Married, Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, TW: idiots who put clothes in the dishwasher, Timestamp in the Save Me 'Verse, adorable Cooper, cuteness, everyone's adorable okay, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Timestamp in the Save Me 'verse:Two years after the events of Don't Try to Save Me. In this installment, Sam and Gabriel babysit for Destiel, plan their wedding,havea wedding, and get themselves some little monster cousins for their brothers' little monster.





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this thing has been, like, a full month in the making. Thank you to everyone for being so patient, I love you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, Sammy, we’re back! You can go home, you don’t have to stay here with the little monster.” Dean paused. “Sammy?”

From his side, Dean’s husband nudged his shoulder, smiling slightly, and pointed to the door leading into Cooper’s bedroom. It was about halfway open and when he listened closely, Dean could make out the faint sounds of somebody singing coming from the other side.

He smiled at Cas and they crept over to the door to peer into the room.

Sam was positioned comfortably on Cooper’s bed, lounging against the wall with a beer in hand. Gabriel was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Cooper, doing some weird shit with his hands and singing to the black-haired, blue-eyed five-year-old. As they watched, he paused.

“Okay, you wanna do it faster?” the archangel asked. The kid clapped his hands together and nodded enthusiastically. Sam rolled his eyes and took another long pull of his beer in preparation while Cas and Dean watched with bated breath.

Together, Gabe and Coop started to sing and wave their hands in an oddly coordinated manner.

“A-ram-moose-moose, a-ram-moose-moose, goolie-goolie-goolie-goolie-goolie ram-moose-moose. A-rah-fi, a-rah-fi, goolie-goolie-goolie-goolie-goolie ram-moose-moose.”

Every time they said ‘moose’, the pointed at Sam, who had his eyes closed and was repeatedly ramming his head against the wall.

Dean was laughing so hard he doubled over and had to walk away.

Cas, on the other hand, entered the room, clearing his throat to make his presence known. “Papi!” Cooper shouted, lifting his arms toward his father and Cas obediently bent to pick him up, settling him on his hip.

“Thank you for taking care of him while we were gone,” he addressed his brother and brother-in-law formally.

“I sense a ‘but’ coming,” Gabriel murmured to his fiancé, who snorted quietly as Castiel continued.

“But don’t the two of you have better things to do than make my son _even more_ of a menace? Like planning your wedding?”

Sam snorted again, louder this time, and Gabriel took the question for him. “Wedding’s in two weeks, Cassie. It’s planned. We like your kid more, anyway.”

Sam burst into laughter at that (obviously a little drunk), and told his archangel, “either that was the royal ‘we’ or you and I are becoming one of those couples that think we’re one person.”

“What _is _so funny about what I said?” Cas demanded. Sam fought to control his laughter before he answered.

“Oh, it’s just, you sound like my brother,” Sam informed him. Cas smirked.

“I’m told that that is what happens when you are married to someone for five years – not that either of you would know.”

“Oh, you did not just go there, little brother,” Gabriel cried disbelievingly.

Cas’ smirk became mischievous, and that was when he really _looked _like Dean. “I mean… it has taken you this long just to get to the wedding, so…”

“Oh no she di-in’t!” Sam echoed Gabriel from where he was slumped against the wall.

“Oh yes she di-id!” came Dean’s response from the hallway. After a second, he poked his head around the door and he and his brother stared at each other, stunned, for a long moment until Dean finally broke the silence.

“Uh… did you- and did I- did we really just say that?”

“And thus completes both of our long and arduous descents into gayness,” Sam muttered by way of response.

He, his brother, and his boyfriend then collapsed into helpless laughter. Cas started to laugh as well because he didn’t get the joke, and Cooper started laughing because everyone else was. By the time they all recovered, the conversation had been forgotten.

\----

Somehow, Sam and Gabriel’s wedding was even sappier and cheesier and chick-flickier than Dean and Cas’.

(Or maybe Dean was misremembering. It was entirely possible that he’d blocked it out.)

He stood behind his brother as they waited for the event to start. Sam was fidgeting with his suit – white, because Gabriel had wanted to see him in white as he walked down the aisle – so Dean put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward.

“Dude. You’re going to be fine,” he whispered in his brother’s ear.

“How do you know?” Sam muttered back urgently. “How do you know he’s not going to change his mind at the last second? I mean, we’ve broken up so many time, how can you be sure that he won’t ditch me and what’s more, that _you _won’t be glad for it?”

Dean gave him a look like he was insane. “Because, Sammy, I was his _biggest supporter_. I took him ring shopping. I pushed him to propose over and over and over again. I was the one who tried to get you to talk to him, to get back together, remember? Because, you insecure bitch, he was completely fucking miserable when he thought he’d missed his chance with you.”

Sam whistled under his breath. “Damn. Tell me how you really feel, jerk.” But then he smiled, and more genuinely replied, “thanks, Dean.”

“Whenever you need me, Sam.”

Then the first notes of _Here Comes the Groom_ started to play, so Dean leaned back and shut up.

Sam’s husband-very-soon-to-be barely scraped five feet (to Sam’s 6’4”), but he looked exceedingly powerful and absolutely _towering _as he made his way between the rows of chairs toward Dean’s brother.

He was probably tapping into some Trickster-and/or-archangel-and/or-pagan-god mojo to help with that.

He hugged Cas as he made it to the end, then turned to Sam and took both of his hands.

“So, I’m back,” joked Michael. Sam ducked his head to hide his grin. “Dearly beloved…”

Dean zoned out for most of what Michael had to say, too intent on watching his brother’s face light up with joy. He seemed to be having a very important nonverbal communication with Gabriel and Dean felt something akin to pride swelling in him as he realized that that was probably what he and Cas looked like when they had one of their own conversations. The ones that consisted of intense eyesex, raised eyebrows, and lifted shoulders.

His body filled with love as he watched the two of them together. Love for Sam, his baby brother, who he protected and cared for and raised for eighteen years while their father was absent. Love for Gabriel, who Dean really hadn’t liked at the beginning, but who’d wormed his way into Dean’s life and now he couldn’t imagine it without the little pain-in-his-ass.

But most of all, bizarrely, love for the crazy, dangerous, fucked-up lives they led. Because even though he’d trade hunting for a normal life and a family in a heartbeat, it had gotten Sam here. It had dropped this archangel right in his lap and given him the strange, screwed-up freedom to love him however he wanted to. Hunting had given Dean’s brother the one thing that made him happiest in the world.

Then Sam was clearing his throat. “So Gabriel,” he began, smiling slightly. “I hate you.”

Gabriel’s smile melted off his face.

“I do. You’re fucking infuriating and you don’t know how to be serious and you ball up your socks before you put them in the dishwasher-”

“Washing machine?” Dean offered quietly.

“Did I fucking stutter.” Sam paused briefly. “Didn’t think so. And, you know, there’s also the whole thing with the Tuesdays and the other thing with the TV land bullshit, and I hated ever goddamn second of that. _But_.” And here he paused for emphasis.

“But none of that matters to me anymore, because when you smile at me I swear to your dad my heart stops. And your laughter is like a drug that I could stay comfortably high on for the rest of my life. And when you look at me and your eyes flash just a little golden, I know that I’m the only guy in the whole world that matters. And I’ve never felt that before, not even with Jess, who I had admittedly wanted to marry once upon twenty-five years ago. So yeah, Gabe, you’ve done some shitty things, but so have I. You’ve forgiven me for those things, and I forgive you for these. Because, at the end of the day, you’re the only thing in this world I _wouldn’t _sacrifice my life for because I’d rather give it to you freely.”

A hushed spell fell over the entire room for several beats before Gabriel sniffled and dabbed at his eyes. “Mother _fucker_,” the archangel muttered, and Sam laughed wetly, apparently crying at his own vows.

“That was way better than what I’ve got. Can we just skip my part?” Gabriel asked, looking between the man he was marrying and his disgruntled older brother. Sam moved one hand out of Gabriel’s to the side of his face.

“If your words are honest, they’ll be beautiful,” he murmured. “I love you for you.”

Gabriel was making some serious heart-eyes. “I hate how awesome you are,” he offered. “You’re all tall and fast and strong and sexy and good at ganking evil sons of bitches and… the list goes on, you get it. I seriously resent you for it sometimes. But then I remember that all of it, every perfect inch of your flawed human mind and body and soul belongs to me. And okay, maybe I’m a tiny bit possessive, but you’re seriously the only good thing to happen in my life in, oh… three thousand years.”

He exhaled quietly. “I would say six, but I have an uncle who’s _legitimately _been in love with this one demon since The Beginning and if I said that I would only be saying it because I’m a drama queen, so.”

Sam laughed in agreement. “Anyway, you’re just… completely amazing, Sam Winchester. An extremely wise forty-something-year-old once told me that we’re all each other has, and that really couldn’t be more true. I guess we have Dean and Cassie, but they have each other and a little one now, and we don’t mean as much to them as we used to. Which is fine, honestly. But the two of you had better not disappear out of our lives completely or we’ll be pissed!” he added menacingly, glaring playfully at Dean over Sam’s shoulder, then turning to glare at Cas.

Once he was over that little drama fit, he continued. “All that is to say, my love, that one day, when I inevitably lose you, I will actually be willing to face my family to be with you again. And this time, I won’t run. I won’t be a coward like I’ve always been. I will smite down every last angel that tries to keep me away from you.”

“Oh,” said Sam. “Now I know why people cry at weddings.”

“Plus you’ve got a cute butt,” Gabriel added, and Sam smacked him lightly.

Michael rolled his eyes, generally far more disillusioned with this process than he had been the last time around, and plowed forward in an extremely monotone and bored voice. “Do you, Gabriel, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“Oh, that won’t be the end. But I do,” he added.

“And do you, Sam Winchester, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” he repeated tonelessly.

“No, I just poured my heart out for the free cake,” Sam deadpanned. “Of course I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.”

And they did.

They really, really did.

For a very long time.

\----

“If you just got married, get on the dance floor!”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and materialized in the middle of the cleared area surrounded by party guests, smirking up at Sam, who was still setting down his wine glass at the table. “Hey Samsquatch,” he called. His husband glanced at him as he stood up.

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna come dance with me, right?”

“Of course I am, what does it look like I’m doing? Making my brother a pie?”

Gabriel smirked a little wider.

“So is this like… an unofficial proposal? A promise dance?” He leaned forward and grabbed one of Sam’s hands and pulled hard, sending him stumbling towards the archangel until they were chest-to-chest. “I’ll expect a ring,” he finished.

Sam stared at him, obviously awed, for a long moment, then placed both hands on his jaw and kissed him hard.

“I love you, you stupid moose,” Gabriel muttered.

“I love you too, you stupid angel,” Sam muttered back.

\----

“Why- why Cuba?” Sam was asking as he popped back into existence in Dean’s living room. His husband just shrugged.

“What’s wrong with Cuba?”

“_And _Portugal _and _the Czech Republic _and _Guam? You can’t just choose one honeymoon location, we instead have to go to _all of them_?”

Gabe was smirking like a mofo now. “You knew what you were signing up for when you married me, Moosekavitch. I’m all there is. This is what you’re getting.”

Sam stared at him for a second, then sighed and turned to his brother. “Hey, Dean, how much do you think it would cost to get a divorce lawyer?”

Gabriel smirked even bigger and dragged him (much taller) husband down into an absolutely filthy kiss, the kind that made Dean want to take a shower just from witnessing it.

“You know what,” Sam amended breathlessly after several minutes. “Hold off on that divorce lawyer.” Gabriel was already sprinting out of the room, and Sam made to follow him. “You’re going to deliver on that promise, you hear me?”

Dean shuddered. “They are so gross,” he muttered to himself. Suddenly materializing behind him, Cas snaked his arms around the brunet’s waist and laid his head on one of his shoulders.

“They would say the same of us,” Dean’s angel pointed out, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I need a shower now.” He paused for a second. “Want to join me?”

Cas’ lips turned up at the corners. “There it is,” he replied amusedly, but allowed himself to be dragged into their master bathroom to distract his husband from the fact that his brother was getting laid in his guest bedroom.

\----

Sam pulled two beers out of the cooler and tossed one to his brother, who caught it easily and popped it open.

“Hey, Cas?” he called toward the house. The angel in question stuck his head out the front door to look at him.

“Yes, Sam?”

“Would you mind unloading the couch from the truck? I can show you where to put it…” Cas nodded, and Sam gave him his sweetest, most adorable smile. “Thanks, you’re a doll!”

Dean gave him a look. “‘You’re a doll’?” he demanded in the incredulous tone he took when he was _heavily _judging someone. (As in: “Jensen? _Misha_? What is up with the names around here?” Yeah. _That _Dean voice.)

“He’s gone full gay,” Gabriel explained from behind them as he grabbed another box from the trunk of the Impala. Sam shrugged in agreement.

“I’m embracing it.”

Dean rolled his eyes and chugged his beer.

The brothers Winchester were sitting on the hood of the Impala while their respective angels unloaded the car _and _the giant U-HAUL truck. As soon as moving day came, both them their arm and shoulder muscles had conveniently forgotten how to work.

“Hey Gabriel…” Sam began in his most pandering and overly sweet voice. “Could you grab me two more beers?” Gabriel snapped and his fingers and a new beer appeared in each of the Winchesters’ hands. “Thaaaaanks, baaaabe,” Sam called. The archangel just rolled his eyes.

Sam downed the whole bottle in one take and hopped down. “Well, now I have to go arrange furniture. You can come with me or not, although it’d be great to have a second opinion…”

Dean smiled condescendingly and waved with one hand – half a ‘goodbye’ and half a ‘get the fuck out of here, I don’t want to look at your face anymore’.

Sam scoffed, then turned and jogged up the front walk. As he entered his new house (which was, interestingly enough, right next door to the house his brother shared with his husband’s brother), Cas looked up at him.

“Remind me again why _we’re _doing this?” he grumbled.

“Because y’all have super-strength and angel mojo. We’re just puny humans, ask Gabe. You can check my math if you want, but I’m pretty sure it makes sense.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but he was smiling adoringly. “I love you, Sam,” he said.

Sam smiled back a little falteringly. “I… love you too, Cas.”

They stood there in silence for a second until Sam cleared his throat.

“So for the couch I was thinking it could go up against the wall…”

\----

“Dean! Of the love of Dad pick up the damn phone!” Gabriel was shouting as he paced the room. Sam was just sitting in a chair, looking down fondly.

There were several seconds of silence, then his husband burst out again. “Oh, for fuck’s sake you can have sex with your husband later! Get your ass over here now, it’s important, I swear,” he shouted.

Three minutes later, Sam’s brother was letting himself into Sam’s house. “What’s up, Sammy?”

Sam turned to look at him and he knew his eyes were full of unmatched joy. He held out the bundle of blankets in his arms, offering it like a gift to his brother and best friend. “Guys,” he whispered in awe. “This is my daughter, Utah Dean Winchester.”

Dean looked equal parts touched, confused, and anxious. Cas just looked amazed, stepping forward to take the tiny blonde.

“Hello, Utah,” he whispered. “I’m your uncle Castiel.” The tiny girl giggled and swiped at his nose with one pudgy hand.

Sam swore he watched Dean fall in love with his angel all over again just from seeing the pure adoration in his vessel’s clear blue eyes.

Gabriel reentered the room, even though Sam hadn’t noticed him leave, holding the hand of a brunet six-year-old. “And this,” he announced, “is Aiden Jared Winchester.”

Dean looked at Sam in confusion. “That- that one’s bigger,” he observed stupidly.

Sam gave him a look that meant ‘you’re an idiot’ and ‘we’ll talk about that part later’ as well as ‘introduce yourself!’ so Dean knelt in front of Aiden and said, “hi there. I’m your uncle Dean.” He stuck out his hand, and the small boy shook it.

“Hi, Uncle Dean. You’re my daddy’s brother, right?”

Dean nodded. “And this right here, holding your sister, is the love of my life, my husband, your other uncle, and your Pops’ brother, Castiel.”

“Papa talks about you,” Aiden told Cas. “He thinks you’re completely awesome.”

Cas looked at him with surprise etched across his face and Gabriel blushed. Abruptly, Cas handed his niece to his husband and pulled the archangel into a hug that, Sam suspected, would’ve crushed any normal human’s spine.

Shortly after that, Aiden went to play in his room and Utah slept in Gabriel’s arms as Sam explained what had happened.

Mallory, their surrogate, had gone into labor eighteen hours previous. She had a lot of health issues and Utah was unexpectedly difficult to birth. The whole process took about sixteen hours, and Mallory didn’t make it. She had already had a son, Aiden, a little older than Cooper, and Sam and Gabriel weren’t about to leave him to the mercy of the system, so they decided to adopt him. The paperwork hadn’t gone through yet, but they’d only just filled it out. They were pretty confident he’d be allowed to stay with them since it was somewhat of a special case.

“Goddamn, Sammy,” Dean murmured when he was done. “I don’t know how you got to be such a good person, cause it definitely wasn’t my shitty-ass parenting, but whatever it was… I’m glad you’re my little brother.”

Sam smiled. “Me too, Dean. I love you too.”

And there it was, he’d decided. The last piece of his life. His family was complete, and bigger than ever, and holy hell was the future scary but he knew that this time, he wasn’t powerless. He wasn’t going to lose this family.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write more timestamps in this 'verse, if you guys want. Just send me requests.
> 
> Love,  
-Sil


End file.
